


The Obliviousness of Tsukishima Kei

by Ya_gurl_jim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tsukki is oblivious, tadashi is trying his best, tsukishima kei is stupid, we love him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_gurl_jim/pseuds/Ya_gurl_jim
Summary: 5 times Yamaguchi flirts with Tsukki and one time Tsukki flirts back
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	The Obliviousness of Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea as I was baking a cake. I love bastard Yamaguchi, so i tried my best to make him as much a bastard as I could. I hope you enjoy :)

Tadashi couldn’t do this. There was no way, he just had to crawl to where Ennoshita was going to college and beg him to choose someone else.

It wasn’t like Tadashi didn’t  _ want _ to be captain. In fact, he was very pleased to be chosen, he just didn’t like the idea of standing in front of the new first years (which was the most they’ve had in years, mind you) and talk. He wasn’t that nervous about the whole talking bit, it was more what the new first years thought of him. He wanted to seem strong, like he deserved to be captain. And while Tadashi had gained a lot more confidence in his last two years in the volleyball club, he still wanted to give a good first impression. 

“Okay, everyone gather around!” Tadashi yelled out, a bit surprised that his voice didn’t crack. “Alrighty, I’m the captain, Yamaguchi Tadashi. This,” he gestured to Tobio, “is Kageyama Tobio, he’s the co-captain. Now, I would like each of you guys to step forward and introduce yourselves, along with a goal you have for this year.”

Tadashi and the rest of the upperclassmen listened to each first year to step forward. Not surprisingly, a lot of the goals were to “win nationals”. Not that it wasn’t an unreasonable goal, it was good to set your sights high. Tsukki thought differently though. 

“Don’t you think that ‘winning nationals’ is an overused goal? I had to listen to, like, a million people declare they were going to win.”

Tadashi snickered. “Yeah, but how about that guy who said he just wanted to be able to run a lap without passing out? He seemed pretty original.”

Tsukki snorted, and Tadashi felt proud to know that he was one of the only people to get him to laugh. Tadashi knew that most of the underclassmen were probably scared of Tsukki, as he had a bunch of now second years ask him last year how he could ever be friends with someone as prickly as Tsukki was. The truth was, Tadashi didn’t really know either. He used to think that Tsukki was the coolest person ever (and he still thought that), and that Tadashi would never live up to being even half as cool. But he now knew that, while Tsukki was cool, Tadashi was cool in his own way. Sure, he could never block as spectacularly as Tsukki could, but at the same time, Tsukki could never pull off a jump floater serve. They balanced each other out. 

Tadashi also had a big, fat crush on him. 

He’s been trying to drop hints, but Tsukki was either blatantly ignoring them, or he didn’t pick up on them. Knowing Tsukki, Tadashi figured it was the latter of the two.

It wasn’t that Tsukki was stupid, per say, he was just… not observant to feelings. So whenever Tadashi would very obviously flirt with him, he just brushed it off. 

As the two boys walked home together, Tadashi decided to try once again. 

“Say, Tsukki, what was your goal for this year?”

Tsukki glanced over at him, then pulled up his headphones. 

“Hey, you douche, I asked you a question!” Tadashi yelled, laughing a little bit. Tsukki smirked and pulled his headphones down. 

“I know, I just didn’t want to answer. Also, douche? I thought you knew better insults, Yamaguchi.” 

“Whatever, dummy head,”-Tsukki quirked an eyebrow-“I’m frankly, offended at your lack of answer. It was a very important question.”

Tsukki rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, he answered. “My goal was to get you to stop asking me dumb questions.”

Tadashi pushed his shoulder. “Anyway, I had a goal. Did you want to hear it?” He looked up into Tsukki’s eyes, who seemed to blush a little at his look. Score!

“I’m guessing by your lack of a response, you don’t care. But I’m going to tell you anyway. My goal was to stop getting distracted by you while on the court.” Tadashi wiggled his eyebrows, which made Tsukki roll his eyes yet again, and pull his headphones over his ears. Tadashi laughed as he followed him, knowing that Tsukki was done with the conversation. 

**********

  
  


“Tsuki,” Tadashi drawled. “I need your help with this English homework.”

Tsukki turned from his own homework. “Which one?” 

Tadashi pointed to the third sentence he had to translate. Why he needed to learn English, he didn’t know. But no matter what he did, he never seemed to get it down. He even tried watching those English TV shows that his mom was fond of, but it didn’t work. And he loved watching TV, so if that didn’t work, he didn’t think anything would. 

“Okay, well here’s what you need to do,” Tsukki said, walking him through the steps of the translation. Tadashi didn’t really get it, but wrote down what Tsukki said anyway. He was a third year, it didn’t matter anyway. But then he got stuck on another problem. 

He nervously chuckled. “Hey, uh, Tsukki?” Tsukki looked up. “Do you mind helping me again?” He sighed, and moved back next to Tadashi. He explained yet again what he needed to do. Tadashi wrote it down, although, again, he didn’t understand. He did try, but it just wasn’t clicking with him. So he went to the next one, and looked up at Tsukki. 

Who was already looking at him. Tadashi let out a little laugh. “Uh, I need help again.”

“Tadashi, how can you be the team captain if you can’t even translate one sentence into English?” Tsukki deadpanned. 

Tadashi grinned at him. “I don’t need to learn how to translate when I have a tall, hot, blonde to do it for me.”

Tsukki’s cheeks dusted lightly with red, before he turned away. “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi laughed. “Sorry, Tsukki.” But he wasn’t. 

************

  
  


“Tadashi! It’s always nice to see you!” Akiteru yelled as the two friends walked into Tsukki’s house. 

“Akiteru, hi. How have you been?” Tadashi asked. But before he could answer, Tsukki cut in. 

“Sorry, Akiteru, we have homework. So we need to go do that right now.” He grabbed Tadashi’s hand and pulled him up to his room. Tadashi gave a little wave to Akiteru before he disappeared up to Tsukki’s room. 

“Wait, but Tsukki, we don’t have homework tonight, we got it done so we could watch a movie.” Tadashi said, once they were in the safety of Tsukki’s room. 

“Yeah I know, I just said that so he wouldn’t ask anymore questions.” Tsukki grumbled before flopping onto his bed. He flipped on his TV, while Tadashi went to pick out the movie. They had a routine they followed that involved alternating who picked the movie that time. And this time, Tadashi made sure to pick out the cheesiest, most predictable romance movie he had at his house. Not only did Tadashi love these movies, it was perfect ammunition to use to flirt with Tsukki. 

“Really, Yamaguchi? What the hell are we watching?”

Tadashi smirked, he knew how much Tsukki hated romance movies. Throughout the movie, the two of them made fun of all the characters and the trashy plot. Tadashi pulled out all the stops. He said things like “Hey, that guys hot, but you’re hotter,” and “imagine if we did that” in relation to a date. Yet Tsukki didn’t say anything about any of it. What a shame, and Tadashi thought he had done everything. What was going to get his feelings through Tsukki’s thick skull without  _ actually _ confessing?

They then heard a knock on the door. It opened without either one of them saying anything to reveal Akiteru. “I just wanted to say goodnight. So, goodnight!” 

Tadashi said his goodnight, while Tsukki mumbled something under his breath. As the door closed, Tadashi was struck with an idea. 

“Hey, Tsukki, you know, I used to have a crush on your brother.”

Tsukki choked on his drink. “What the hell, Tadashi? Where did that come from?”

“Yeah, I’m over it now, obviously. But anyway, I think you’re cuter.” He elbowed Tsukki in the ribs. 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t, I’m going to get a new drink of water, since  _ someone _ made me spill mine.”

“Hey get me one too, I drank all of mine!” Tadashi yelled out, through his laughter. Tsukki just flipped him off. 

  
  


************

  
  


Class was boring. Maybe that’s why Tadashi wasn’t doing too great in English. He should probably be paying attention to what the teacher was saying, but he didn’t particularly care about prepositions. 

So he did what any sane human would do. He started to mess with Tsukki. 

He ripped out a piece of paper out of his notebook as quietly as he could. He then took out his pen and wrote a message on it. Luckily, he was seated right next to Tsukki, so he didn’t have to pass it down a long line of people. 

He silently laughed, as he folded the paper four times, and discreetly threw it onto Tsukki’s desk. Tsukki raised an eyebrow at him, before unfolding it. Tadashi could see his face turn red, then he scribbled something down, before folding it up and throwing it back. Tadashi opened it up and read it. 

_ Your pants make your ass look nice ;) _

_ Pay attention, you need all the help you can get _

Tadashi was about to respond with a ‘rude!’, but he heard the teacher call out. 

“Yamaguchi-kun! Do you have something to share with the class?” Tadashi jerked his head up and made eye contact with the teacher. 

“No Sensei.”

“Then what’s in your hands?” 

Crap. 

Tadashi glanced over to Tsukki, who looked as if he was holding back laughter. He turned back to the note in his hands. He did  _ not _ want the teacher to make him read this aloud. So he did the one thing he could think of. 

He ate it. 

He crumbled up the paper and shaved it into this mouth. “Moffin’.”

Everyone in the class started laughing then, including Tsukki, which made Tadashi beam. Unfortunately, his pride was short lived, as the teacher sent him to the hall. But it was all worth it, just to see Tsukki laugh. 

Man, he was whipped. 

*************

  
  


“Nice block, Tsukki!” Tadashi yelled, as they high fived. They just executed another perfect serve and block. 

“It’s not fair, Tsukishima-senpai and Tadashi-senpai are too good,” one of the first years on the other side of the net complained. 

“You’ll get there someday,” Tadashi reassured him. “You know, I wasn’t even starting until this year, so don’t worry about it.” Tadashi flashed him a bright smile. It seemed to work, because the first year brightened up and went back to match with new determination. 

They were just doing a little practice match against each other, to get used to the new starting lineup before the practice match against Nekoma they had scheduled for this weekend. So far, it was going really smoothly, and Tadashi felt himself thinking that maybe, just maybe, they could win it all this year. 

After practise was done, he and Tsukki were the only two in the supply closet putting up the net. 

“Hey, Tsukki, wouldn’t it be a shame if someone locked us in here?”

“Tadashi, what are you even talking about?” Lately, Tsukki had taken to calling him by his given name, which made his insides flutter. 

“Oh, nothing Tsukki, just y’know, classic teenage antics.” Tadashi didn’t really know where he was going with this conversation, he was just talking. 

“I actually don’t know, what kind of teenage antics are you running into?”

“The fun ones.” If it was brighter in the storage room, Tadashi definitely would’ve pulled one of those cringy seductive faces, but he knew that Tsukki wouldn’t see it, so there was no point. 

“Hehe, hey Tsukki, look, those two volleyballs look like they’re kissing,” Tadashi giggled. 

Tsukki snorted. “What are we? 12?”

Tadashi laughed louder. 

“Oh! I know, we should set up some candles, then it’ll be romantic, and not just for the volleyballs, if you know what I mean.” 

Tsukki laughed again, which made Tadashi’s stomach flip. “Oh yeah, then the gym will burn down. Thinking about it now though, it wouldn’t be all that bad.” He then walked over to the balls, and picked one of them up to put away. 

“No Tsukki! You broke them up,” Tadashi wined. 

“Oh well, this one was cheating, it was inevitable.”

Tadashi laughed as he helped Tsukki clean up the rest of the court. 

***************

  
  


They two friends were sitting on Tadashi’s bed. It was quieter here, since his mom was at work, and he didn’t have any siblings. They were originally supposed to watch a movie, but Tsukki decided he just wanted to listen to music instead. So there they were. Listening to Tsukki’s playlist. 

Tadashi had listened to Tsukki’s playlist before, but it was ever changing. Tsukki tended to get bored and switch out songs almost daily. So everytime Tadashi had listened to it, it was almost like an entirely new playlist. 

This time, it seemed to be love song heavy, which was surprising. Tsukki wasn’t really one for love, so the amount of love songs surprised Tadashi. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard this many love songs in a row from your playlist,” Tadashi mentioned, trying to sound nonchalant. 

Tsukki raised an eyebrow at him. Tadashi found him unbelievably hot when he did that. 

“Yeah, I know, I’m a hopeless romantic,” Tsukki deadpanned, which made Tadashi chuckle. 

Next thing he knew, Tsukki’s lips were on his. At first Tadashi was surprised, very surprised, but he quickly got over that, and kissed back. His hands found their way around Tsukki’s neck and he pulled him even closer to him. When they broke apart, they were both short of breath. 

“Finally,” Tadashi breathed. “I’ve been waiting for you to do that for a long time.”

Tsukki gave him a confused look. “You have?”

Tadashi laughed loudly. “Tsukki! I’ve been flirting with you all year! I have been dropping so many hints.”

Tsukki thought about it for a minute. “Oh, I didn’t realize.”

“Dude, for someone so smart, you can be unbelievably dumb.”

“Please don’t call me dude as I’m trying to kiss you.” 

Tadashi smiled. “Alrighty, but you have better kiss me right now.”

Tadashi melted as his lips met Tsukki’s once more. 


End file.
